The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. It's time to head to Equestria. Max Taylor: Okay! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah! Preston Stormer: On it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! the team head to Equestria in the Tortuga HQ Twilight's castle, Twilight, Starlight and Spike are bringing books to the basement down the stairs Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. falls over and Twilight uses her magic to move the books and catches him from falling Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? is looking out the window, seeing something Spike: What's that? a tiny something coming from the distance Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! duck down just as Derpy Hooves flew into the castle and crashed into the pile of books that Twilight stacked Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! is about use her magic to get the letter in Derpy's mouth but Derpy move away and trots over to Starlight Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? took the letter and reads it then a worried look appears on her face Starlight Glimmer: It's... the ponies from my old village. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Spike and Derpy look confused at this. The intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where And Back Again. In Our Town, the ponies are getting ready for the festival when Starlight appears. She took a deep breath and trotted into Our Town. The ponies turn to see her with surprised looks Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tore up the invitation Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! open an eye and saw that it's nighttime and fog is rolling in Our Town and the townponies are gone Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there? a shadow looms over her. Starlight turns to see Princess Luna walking out of the fog towards her Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies and people. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. starts to walk on a glittering cloud and rose up to the sky Princess Luna: I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. smiles at those words and the moon starts to shine brightly. Starlight wakes up from her dream. Looking at the moon outside her window, she began to ponder what Luna had said. In the throne room next morning, she gathered the Mane 6, Spike, The Steam Team and the Irelanders to the throne room to talk about her anxiety of going to the Sunset Festival Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Gordon: Either way, Starlight, this is a chance to ensure that they know you've changed for real. Iago: Yeah. (to Rainbow Dash) Besides, some of us are trying to move on from our evil deeds, mistakes and other things. Rainbow Dash: Sorry. Fireman Sam: You can say that it only makes her and Iago feel a lot worse. Rainbow Dash: Oh. I see. Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Aviva Corcovado: You should accept the invitation and go. To not go just wouldn't be right. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Their reactions might be different from your thoughts of being unforgiven about the Cutie Mark incident. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? thinks and the scene changes to the group outside Trixie's wagon and Starlight ask her to come Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Edward: (sighs) Looks like the rivalry between Twilight and Trixie still hasn't been fixed yet. Connor Lacey: It sure hasn't. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Twilight Sparkle: noise Thomas: I think some of us can go with Starlight and Trixie to make sure she'II be alright. Connor Lacey: You're right, Thomas. You, Percy, Toby, Maisie, Sam, Lightning, Dusty, Chris, Martin, Iago, Mewtwo, Paxton, Hiro, Sulley, Mike and Boo will Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99